criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Secret of Harvest House
The Dark Secret of Harvest House is a case featured in Criminal Case: The TV Stories where it appears as the fourth case of the show. It takes place as the fourth case in the Riverdale episode of Season One. Plot Previously on Riverdale: Our story is about a town. A small town. And the people who live in the town. Fear and dread now fill the shallow town of Riverdale, everyone is afraid to come out and everyone's just waiting for the next murder to occur and it wouldn't take long before another happened, one that would have lasting consequence to the town of Riverdale. It was December 30th and New Year's Eve was just around the corner and a few weeks had passed since Evelyn's murder, when the town was shaken, yet again, by another murder. This time, the victim was Edgar Evernever, The Farm's leader, who had been found skinned to death inside their HQ. For the fourth time in the last 7 months, the town's detective rounded up five people who, supposedly, were in the middle of this shady affair: : - The first person to be interrogated was Cheryl Blossom, a member of The Farm. Cheryl had entered the farm to try to cope with her brother's death and she and Edgar were getting very close like, so close, there were even rumours about they being in a relationship; : - The second person to be interrogated was Hermione Lodge, Riverdale's Mayor: Hermione was starting to get really annoyed with The Farm and had asked Edgar to relocate his headquarters to somewhere outside of Riverdale, but since we know The Farm is still in Riverdale, it seems he declined her request; : - The third person to be interrogated was Penelope Blossom, Cheryly's mother: Penelope was known to have been making some shady deals with Edgar and The Farm. No one was quite sure what type of deals they were making but everything would be revealed soon; : - The fourth person to be interrogated was FP Jones, the town's sheriff; FP with the help of Alice, before she joined the Farm, had been investigating the dark secrets and story of The Farm. FP was known to have had (maybe still has) a crush on Alice so he would do anything to protect her. : - The fifth person to be interrogated was Jughead Jones, a local teen and known investigator of Riverdale's mysteries: Jughead was known for snooping around and with the help of Betty Cooper, they had started to build a case against the Farm so they could banish it forever from Riverdale. Summary Victim *'Edgar Evernever '(found skinned to death inside The Farm's HQ) Murder Weapon *'Scalpel' Killer *'TBD' Suspects Suspect's Profile *TBD Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect is wearing red clothes. Suspect's Profile *TBD Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect is wearing red clothes. Suspect's Profile *TBD Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect is wearing red clothes. Suspect's Profile *TBD Suspect's Appearance *TBD Suspect's Profile *TBD Suspect's Appearance *TBD Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer is wearing red clothes. *TBD *TBD *TBD Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Farm's HQ. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Crate; Victim identified: Edgar Evernever; New Suspect: Cheryl Blossom) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Bloody Scalpel) *Analyze Bloody Scalpel. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is wearing red clothes; Murder Weapon registered: Scalpel) *Talk to Cheryl Blossom about Evernever's death. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Blossom's Hunting Lodge) *Investigate Blossom's Hunting Lodge. (Clues: Broken Slab, Faded Notebook) *Examine Broken Slab. (Result: Threat; New Suspect: Hermione Lodge) *Ask Hermione Lodge about the threats made to Edgar and The Farm. *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Edgar's List) *Analyze Edgar's List. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Penelope Blossom) *Talk to Penelope about her connection with Edgar. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 Star) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 It's Time to Ascend (4/5) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of CC: TV Stories Category:Cases of Riverdale